


Even When I Made You Bleed

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Series: That Bitch is on Crack or Something (Until Dawn One-Shots) [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Everything Hurts, Exorcised Josh, Handcuffs, Josh Lives, Josh is Sad, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Nothing is Good, Post-Game(s), Promise, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wake-Up Sex, Waking Up, but the sex is very prudish, i dont know though, if it wasnt it would kill the feel of the fic, ill make the best smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: If there was one thing that Josh understood, was that Chris had the right to be upset with him. But if there was one thing Josh didn't understand...it was Chris himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for my best friend, Bugaboo_Darling my wonderful Chris! Love you bunches Brochise, I hope this lives up to what we wanted from this prompt. (Also, if anyone who reads this spots any typos, errors, or things that don't make sense...please leave a comment! I want this to be as perfect as it can be.)

It was horrifying. Every time he woke up, it was like he was still down there in those mines. And every time, Chris was there for him, and he would cry and clutch Chris' chest and hair until he made the other boy bleed.

This was one of those nights -the ones where he only sleeps for a few hours, when he needs so many more- that it was particularly bad, and Chris slept on the floor, with Josh handcuffed to the bed. And while it was terrifying for Josh to wake up and lose control of himself, to become a completely different person from who he really was, for him to become a monster; it was equally as horrifying for Chris. When it happened, Chris had to sit in wait, and hope that it wouldn't be _the_  night _._ The one that Josh would break the handcuffs he had to be bound in. He had to sit and watch as his best friend writhed uncomfortably, and screeched violently on their shared bed, until the worst had past, and he was quiet and stopped moving. That was when Chris had to wait for Josh to wake up independently and begin to cry, to watch him helplessly as he sat with his head in his hands and weeped for his sisters, weeped for his friends, and weeped for Chris. But never for himself. He couldn't cry for what had happened to him. He believed that it was his fault. That _all_ of it was his fault.

All of this flashed through the young man's mind as the Wendigo took over and brought upon him the tremors and the screams.

 ~~~~--~~--~~~~

The heat of the night was sticking to Chris and was burning Josh. He could see it now, as he came back to his senses and realized that Chris looked  _miserable._ Josh saw him huddled into the seemingly smallest corner of the room, shrouded in his black hoodie and sweatpants, shaking and visibly crying. Josh hated it. Hated himself. It infuriated him, to wake up and see Chris so upset and vulnerable because of something Josh had no control over. Not anymore. 

Josh cleared his throat quietly and spoke out against the deafening silence.

"Hey, Chris...I'm awake. I'm up. I'm...me." His voice was hoarse, from what, he didn't know, but Josh assumed it was screaming. He saw Chris' head perk up a bit, his eyes red and puffy from crying, which was obvious even in the darkness of the room.

"Jo-Josh? Do you need anything? Water, or-or you know, anything else?" He could tell that Chris was still scared, and he understood why, but he had to at least act happy. For Chris' sake. So he just rolled his eyes, although Chris couldn't see and smiled.

"You know, Cochise...as much as I love the fact that you're into kinky shit like handcuffs, unless you're gonna _do_ something to me while I've got'em on, I'd  _love_ to have them off." But his sadness broke though his statement, and he sounded more like he was on the verge of crying than laughing. He closed his eyes and mentally cursed to himself, as tears started to prickle at the corners of his eyes.  _Stupid fucking emotions._

"Josh?"

"Hmmm? What? Did you say something...? Ask me something...?" He opened his eyes and Chris was standing beside the bed, unlocking the handcuffs, and gently removing them from his wrists.

"Yeah, I did." Chris still looked sad, and sighed as he turned on the lamp placed upon the nightstand next to their bed; much to Josh's dismay.

Squinting, Josh pulled his arms down and rubbed his wrists, before wiping the tears from his eyes and snifling softly.

"Like, what?"

"What?" Chris looked down at him like he didn't know what he was talking about. 

"Come on, Chris. You know what I meant. What did you ask me?" For a moment, he was hopeful that Chris had been worrying about him. But he realized that's all anyone ever did, and he wanted them to stop. He wasn't a baby and he didn't need to be coddled. 

"It was a stupid question really-"

"Don't pull that shit on me Christopher Hartley. Tell me. Now."

"Geez, okay... I just, wanted to know if..."

Both of them let out a sigh, and only Josh spoke again.

"'If' what, bro?"

"Ijustwantedtoknowifeverythingbetweenusandyoupersonallywerefine."

Josh sat up and patted the empty spot beside him on the bed. Chris took his offer. Josh turned and looked at him with what was a nearly perfect deadpanned face. 

"What the fuck, Chris?"

"That was my answer to your question."

"Bitch, that wasn't an answer."

"Yes it was."

"Either shut the fuck up and leave me alone or tell me what you said slow enough so I can actually understand you."

He didn't want to snap at Chris, he hated to... But he felt like Chris was just there to waste his time, and he was trying to make a joke.

"Okay, I wanted to ask if everything between _us_...and if everything for you personally was fine." The blonde boy looked down at his hands, which had a clump of the comforter from the bed crushed in between them.

This wasn't something Josh had expected from Chris at two o'clock in the morning, and it made him cry. 

" _Oh_."

"Yeah. I told you that is was a st-"

"Fine?"

"Uh, yes, Joshua. Fine. You know, Fine, adverb: a satisfactory or pleasing manner; very well...ringing any bells?" Josh rolled his eyes and even with tears in his eyes, and without looking at him, he knew that Chris must have seen it this time. ( _ ~~Fuck this guy, am I right?~~_  )

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, you seemed to be-"

"I'm _not_  fine. You're _not_  fine. We're _not_  fine! I want us to be, and I want you to be, and even sometimes, I want to be fine...but none of that is true. All because I fucked up." Tears were falling from Chris' eyes now, again, too. 

"No, you're right, Josh. I'm not fine. And I'm not fine because you aren't. Because I'll be damned if I feel good and let you suffer alone. So we're just going to suffer together." Chris replaced the comforter in his hands with Josh's, and brought them to his lips, leaving a small kiss on them, gripping them so tightly it made Josh wonder if he was really just leaving him. 

"Chris, if you want to leave just say so. I won't be offended. Actually, I've always though that you should've left awh-" And Chris squeezed Josh's hand tighter.

"No. Shut up. Don't say that. _ever,_  again." 

"I'm just trying to tell you I'll understand when you leave and that I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Following Josh's statement, there was a silence, and Chris let go of Josh's hands. He placed them on the other young man's cheeks and leaned forward, gently resting his lips against his. He murmured against his lips,

"I love you,  _so much."_

 Josh gave Chris an odd look, and shook his head, fiercely pushing Chris away. He looked angry and sad all at once, and tears were still breaking through the expression of hurt.

"How could you  _ever_ say that or do that to someone like  _me?_ "

Chris looked baffled.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Someone who tried to hurt you...someone who  _did_ hurt you. Me."

Chris took a moment to stare at Josh. He recognized his beautiful eyes. His perfect hair, and the amazing way his intricate scars could never take away from what he looked like before. The last thing Chris saw though, the only thing he didn't recognize, was his mouth. It wasn't happy, or smiling, or laughing. It was angry, and hateful, and sad. But it mostly wasn't Josh. 

But he smiled anyway and spoke to the brunette.

"It's because I meant what I said. And I'll mean it until the day I die:

I love you."

"But, Chris."

"But nothing, Josh. Just lie down, okay?"

Josh was hesitant until Chris gave him the saddest puppy dog eyes imaginable, (For a tall blonde guy who could easily crush three babies with his bare hands. All at once.) and he gave in, doing as he was told, slowly sinking down onto the soft bed, letting his head gently rest against his pillow. 

Chris, to Josh's surprise, brought his leg over his waist to straddle him, and ran his large hand over the scars on his face.

He leaned down to kiss the one that started at the corner of Josh's mouth, the he moved further down, trailing kisses the whole way, stopping at his clavicle, licking and biting there. He brought himself back up and pulled off the black hoodie he had been wearing, revealing his bare chest. He coaxed Josh up from his position laying down and did the same to his sleep shirt. He ran his hands down Josh's chest, and stopped at the waist line of his sweats. Carefully, Chris lifted Josh's hips from the bed, and slid his sweats and boxers down a small way. They hadn't ever done this before and Chris didn't think he was doing it quite right. He placed one hand on Josh's manhood and tried to keep it together. He ran his hand up and down a few times and smiled when Josh let out a breathy sigh and rose his hips, just a fraction. He scooted back further down the bed and brought his lips to where his hand had just been. He realized that he couldn't be serious about this, and Chris started laughing against Josh and sat up.

"I don't know about how you feel, but I'd like those handcuffs back on you."

Josh didn't seem to hear Chris, and he repeated his statement, earning a look from Josh.

"So you love me..."

"Of course I love you."

"Even when I made you bleed?"

Chris looked at him, and his eyes began to mist over. He bent down and lifted Josh's upper body into a hug and nodded.

They could get the handcuffs later.

.

.

.

"Even when you made me bleed."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was fun. Woot! First One-Shot done. Much more to come, so I hope you liked this one and will come back for moreeeee! xD


End file.
